Mukuro's Light
by Tian Kong Shang De Cai SeHippo
Summary: Emiko Ruu was sleeping innocently against a tree. Then she got hit by a fifteen year earlier bazooka for two weeks. she goes into the estraneo mansion and meets... Chibi Mukuro. yup, she's to spend two weeks with the ten children including mukuro, Heck. this is going to be two long weeks. contains oc... includes drabbles of oc and various khr characters... FLUFFFF
1. Smiling

I sighed. Where was I? This looked like Italy, but it looked so old, so traditional. I walked slowly towards a forest. Maybe this will be the forest I had been in. Maybe I had just zoned out and walked out without realizing.

I strolled through the woods, trying to recall what happened. For a fact I knew that I was dozing off at a tree near the Vongola mansion. For I was Tsuna's guardian, the night flame. And I saw pinkish smoke.

My name is Emiko Ruu, user of Night flames and Vongola decimo's guardian. I stopped walking; I had reached the edge of the forest and saw a manor. It looked, weird.

It looked deserted, but at the same time, well cared for. I pushed open the creaky gate, and I walked into what appeared a corridor. Strolling, I saw many labs, and I started to frown.

Whose mansion was this? Maybe it was verde's. It looked, so, sciency. As I walked closer to what looked like the biggest lab in the room, I heard screams, and shouts. And bouts of cruel laughter. What the hell was happening? The screams turned into yells of agony, over and over again, the screams were frightening.

I pushed the door open and found myself face to face with 7 children, and another one strapped on a chair, tubes piercing into the child's skin. Liquid were injected in the child and he was writhing in pain, shouting, screaming in agony.

I didn't think much, all I did was to light my ring and snarled, "Let go of the children now." The children froze, the person gaped at me, before sneering, "What can you do?"

I grabbed the door, and it melted into black flames. The person stopped sneering, and started apologizing to me. I ran forward to the child strapped on the chair and pulled off the tubes. Then I realized who the child was… Mukuro.

A tube had been pierced into one of his eyes, and he was covering it, silent at the pain. He let it go, and stared at the mirror in front of him. His eye had turned red. He screamed, shouted, struggling against the straps still bounding him. Then, another adult came in.

He spoke, "Who are you?"

I replied, "Vongola night guardian. I demand you free these children from their pain for two weeks, or I'll kill you…" to emphasize the word kill, I touched a wall nearby and it melted.

The person nodded his head gravely and hurried to get away from me, I smirked. I wheeled around to look at the children, and wondered whether there will be more. The children instinctively cowered from me, and pressed against the corner of the room. I sighed. This was weird and out of hand.

Turning to Mukuro, I tore off the straps and pulled him down from the chair. He gazed at me with fear in his left eye. I motioned for him to sit with the others. He complied. I told them to not leave, or they'll suffer even more. They were huddled against each other, with the younger ones in the middle.

I spent the whole afternoon searching for the other kids, and I found another 2 in cells. They were mangled and dirty, just a bag of bones. Turning my hands into paws, I sliced the bars open and asked the children to follow me. None of them spoke, but fear and despair were evident in their eyes.

I rounded all the children together, 10 of them under my charge for 2 weeks. I sighed, then looked at the younger Mukuro, he was still clutching at his eye. This was going to be problematic.

I faced them, many of them were cowering, few of them were crying, the others were silent. "Ok, my name's Rue. You can just call me that. Let's go. Apparently I have two weeks with you guys before you guys go back to your cell of despair. Come on just follow me."

They all stood up, holding hands protectively and started walking. They were all malnourished and thin, some limped, I wondered why. When we finally got out of that fucking place, I lead them to a stream. They looked at me, I sighed. Why were they so timid? Damn, I really feel like killing those estraneo bastards.

They sat down in a circle, and I spoke, "Go and wash up. Come back here later. I'll help you girls." They all clambered into the stream and started washing. I grabbed the three girl's shoulders, they were the only females in this group, and pushed them into the water.

They looked startled. I looked in my backpack and found a comb, a bottle of shampoo and some bandages. I wadded into the water and started splashing the girls with water. Suddenly, one of them giggled. I smiled, _at least some of them still have human feelings._

The boys were on the other end of the stream, motioning for them to come nearer, I splashed all of them. Then I put shampoo over their heads. The girls' heads too. Then I started washing the girls' heads. I told them to follow what I was doing. Before long, the stream was filled with pink bubbles and laughter could be heard.

The only one not laughing was Mukuro. He sat quietly at one end, watching me with hateful eyes. I noticed him, and dragged him over. I started washing his head, and he's expression softened. I caught a glimpse of longing, longing for love.

I grinned. Five minutes later, the group of ten children was sitting on a patch of grass. I was having a hard time combing through the children's hair. After the bath, all of them had fallen silent, but was more at ease with me. Mukuro was still wary around me; the rest of them looked at me.

I rummaged in my backpack, flipping the contents around. Then I brightened up. I found 5 lollipops and 5 packs of gummies. Giving out the sweets, I started telling them about me, "Um… well, I like sweets. And at home, I have this really annoying brother called Lambo…"

I continued, telling them about the Vongola team. It was getting dark after I stopped. One of the children was dozing off, the rest looked sleepy. "Stay here, I'll go get food." I stood up and headed towards the town.

There I bought bread, cheese and jam. Luckily for me, the notes I had in the future was accepted now. Sooner or later, I was back at our campsite. The children looked at me with wide eyes when they say jam and cheese. I stared back. Until the chibi ken blurted out, "We never have jam, they're a treat. But estraneo being estraneo, who cares about us?"

I shrugged and handed out the bread. The children munched happily on the bread. Mukuro accepted a small piece of the bread and poked it. I laughed, "It's not poisoned."

Mukuro raised his eyebrow and took a small nibble of it. I chomped at my bread and dramatically fainted. Then sat up and grinned. I made a fire, today was very,very cold, and being an Asian living in a tropical climate? It was freezing hell. I lit my ring and took a branch, the flames licked onto the branch.

Then I noticed that the children were staring at the branch. Grinning, I snapped the fingers and shouted, "Alakazam! Lo and Behold! Acabra, cadabra! Hocus pocus! Minky monky! Er… I don't have any more nonsense, so…" the black flames turned into normal, reddish orange ones.

After half an hour's worth of talking, almost all the children were fast asleep, cue, almost. Mukuro stood up, and spoke quietly, "Who are you? Why are you treating us this good? You must be a torturer, sent by the estraneo to liven us up, then torment us again…"

I stared at him, poked him using a branch, "Heck. You are surely him. Welllll… this is long… and complicated. But for some stuff, heck! I'm not one of those bastards! I'm just a random mafiaso."

* * *

Mukuro's pov

I stared at her, she was a mafiaso. A mafiaso. And I hate mafiasoes. She was looking at me expectantly, waiting for a response. I stared back. She suddenly grinned, and said, "You really, really are him. For your info, I'm in the Vongola, and they're awesome. One day you'll get it. And I'm not evil. Come here." She ushered me.

I fought back the urge to comply. What if she hurts me? What if she torments me again? "I won't…" she murmured. Wait, did she just read my mind? She nodded. I gave up, and walked to her. And sat down half a meter away from her.

She sighed, "I'm from the future. I know about you're past, present and future. Because I'm from the future. I know that you've gone through terrible stuff." She paused, then continued, "Fuck. I don't know how to explain but, I'm your friend in the future. So umm… peace treaty?"

I froze when she told me that, after zoning out for a minute or two, I found her poking me in the ribs. I glared at her, she just grinned. I flopped onto the ground and went through the information in my mind. Then I drifted off to sleep…

* * *

Ruu's pov

He slept, I smiled, he looked so fucking childish when he was sleeping. Oh god, I'm losing my senses now. I poked him in the ribs, and he grunted, rolling over. I somehow dozed off too, because I found myself in pineapple's land.

"Ne~, where is that pineapple? I need to grill him for a bit…" I murmured to myself, before wandering around pineapple's land. Then I found what looked like Mukuro. It was him, but younger, about fifteen. He looked surprised when he saw me, I grinned.

Soon, I found eight mukuros, and seven mes. Like ranging from the year we first met, I am 20, and Mukuro in my time is 22. This was confusing, I met the other me-s. I haven't changed much since I met him, except that I was more mature. The air was full of chatter as we talked.

Then I found the Mukuro in my time, he looked worried. I walked over and grinned. He just stared at me, finally, I said, "Tell tuna that I probably will be back in two days. I'm in the past… in your past. Sooner or later you'll receive memories of me…"

* * *

I woke up to the sound of screaming. The other children were still asleep, only I had woken up. I looked around, trying to locate who was that person, then I realized that it was him. Chibi Mukuro was screaming. I scrutinized him, then relaxed. He probably was having a nightmare.

Mukuro was writhing and twisting, screaming and crying. He opened his eyes, tears streaming from his face. He looked confused, scared, frightened. He sobbed out, "G-go a-away. S-stop hurting me…"

I pitied him, but the Mukuro in my time would kill me if he found out that I did. Sighing, I pulled chibi Mukuro into my lap and rubbed soothing circles on his back. He tensed, then relaxed. "T-thank you." He whispered to me before dozing off to sleep. I smiled, he was pretty innocent after all. "You're still a child, my dear." I mused to him, the innocence on chibi Mukuro's face was adorable. I slept. I really, really, needed my sleep. It's been a habit of mine to get at least 8 hours of sleep since I was Kyoya's foster younger sister.

When I woke up, it was day again. The children were doing some stuff, I don't really care, I fell back into sleep.

Ah, blissful, blissful sleep.

I swatted my hand at something when someone poked me. That person giggled. I opened one eye, than the other, and found all of the children looking at me. I groaned. Forcing myself to be awake, I sat up, only to see chibi ken looking at me.

"Ken, get lost. Arghh. You guys are annoying. Very." I said dead-panned at them. Most of them giggled. I stood up, rubbing my eyes and refocused them. Then I stared at the children, before saying exasperatedly, "Let's get breakfast."

* * *

**YAY! I'm done. Arghh, I'm feeling tired now. Sorry guys for not updating my other fics, um.. if you really want to know who Emiko Ruu is, go look at my other fics. Ok, I'm really tired, I need sleep… BYE!**


	2. Leaving

Breakfast was a chaotic event. Have you ever experienced going out to breakfast with ten kids? I'm serious, it was very chaotic. For some reason, some boys got into a fight with some older teenagers. Guess who the 'some boys' were? Yup, Mukuro and gang.

They had miraculously provoked the teenagers, and the teenagers were fighting with them. I of all people had to help them out. But they were getting pretty beaten up. So I just sighed and helped them, using violence. Kyo-kun would have approved, if not that I was helping his accursed enemy... at least the chibi one.

I hit him over the head, despite yells of pain. I smirked knowingly at him when he glared at me. I ushered everyone towards a bakery, surprisingly they were more cooperative than I thought they would be. The children crowded around the shop's display window, staring at the assorted pastries, pies and cakes, all eyes wide.

After probably about 3 minutes or so, when the shopkeeper started to become disgruntled at children crowding at his shop, I asked whether they would like two pies to share between all of us.

"A slice?"

"Nope, two whole pies."

"Really? Not tricking us?"

"Why are all of you so suspicious of me, I think I'm going to emo later on. Anyways, dear man, I want two pies, one chicken and one vegetable one please." I talked to some of the kids before ordering my pies. The children looked at me expectantly, while I took out my wallet and pulled out a twenty note.

The shopkeeper's eyes bulged when he saw my money. He snatched it from my hands and gave me back the change. I grabbed the steaming pies and walked back to where we slept. I had to calm every kid down before they sat down.

Turning to them, I said, "Children, ittadaikemas."

The children were confused at my words, but decided to repeat them. I smiled at them, before cutting up the pies and giving every child a slice of each pie. They squealed in delight. I sat back and enjoyed my pie, watching the children eat their pie, I was amused. Some of them savoured the flavour, while others took a bite out of each pie, their looks on their faces were heart-warming. Even after being

experimented, they can still be happy.

Mukuro looked at his pie, then stared at me. He suddenly smiled. The look on his face was unbelievable, so naive, yet so refreshing. He started eating his pie. I let the children play to their hearts content, I even braided the girls' hair for them.

I think I fell asleep after that. I was woken up by a frantic boy, whom I named Han, was stuttering. I calmed him down, and he blurted out, "Mukuro and some other boys have been captured by the estraneo again! Help us please!"

I tried to register the words in my brain, Mukuro. Estraneo. Captured. Help. I scrambled up, gathering the other children, before rushing the the Estraneo Manor. Upon reaching, I told the children to wait here.

I sneaked in, before hearing screams. I peeked in a window, and was aghast at what i had seen. Estraneo scientists torturing the children, especially Mukuro. I burst into the room, before killing all of the scientists, with shurikens. Mukuro was in so much pain that he had passed out. I carried him, while telling the children to get out.

Mukuro was in my arms, with slow, painful breaths hat hurt his lungs. He had felt so much pain, he had felt like he was in hell. With the other children, I managed to find an inn that had big enough rooms for us, and cradled Mukuro.

He was hot and feverish, I rocked him gently as the other children waited quietly in the room. Mukuro had to survive, he really had to. I love him, and I don't know what I'll do without him in my time. I prayed, prayed really hard that he'll make it.

One hour.

Two hours.

Finally! He woke up, looking groggily at me, then whispered, "Pain… painful… f-felt… like hell. P-painful."

I hugged him closely to myself, comforting him, embracing him. Trying to relieve himself of the horrifying experience. He started sobbing. Tears streamed down from his face. That night, I spent it comforting Mukuro. Relieving him of the pain, hugging him tightly. He was one of the people I couldn't afford to lose.

* * *

Mukuro eventually drifted to sleep. I sat there, Mukuro in my lap. He clutched at my shirt, sleeping deeply. I patted his head, he would be my best friend in years to come. I sat up all night, thinking of the future. What we would do when we first met, what kind of friends we had become. The pain and laughter we went through…

He was my man.

I smiled as the sun began to rise, reminding me of Tsuna and Ryohei. A few clouds drifted over, morning mist appeared. Chrome and my brother kyoya. Rain dropped down, lightning accompanying it. A storm ensured. Takeshi, lambo and hayato.

Darkness started to fade, myself. Friends revolved around me, laughing and talking. They were my family.

Mukuro awakened. His tear-streaked face moist and sticky. He looked at me and murmured, "C-can… you…s-stay with us? Don't l-leave m-me please. I n-need you."

I smiled wryly at him before replying, "Mukuro, I can't. I'm from the future, but you'll meet me soon when you get out of this hell. I can't do much to help you… but remember, don't let anyone crush your spirit. Don't. I'm leaving soon. You'll meet me as a younger form… tell the other children I said goodbye."

I stood up, before taking out my shurikens. I handed nine to him, and gave him my blackest one. I smiled once again, and whispered, "When you're in pain, press this and smile. Think of me, ok, Mukuro?"

He had started crying again. He nodded fervently and I patted his head. I could feel myself envelope in smoke, and I was back in my time. I saw Mukuro, and he smiled, whispering a small thank you, before hugging me.

This was where Mukuro and I belonged. Nothing could separate us from being together with our sky and friends…


	3. Friends

**Friends**

**YAY! I have expanded this into a mini-drabble series... sorry for not putting up disclaimers... i don't own khr! but would pay a hundred if i could...**

* * *

"Can I push you into the pond?"

"No."

"I don't care."

*SPLASH*

"Now you're really a frog."

"I hate you Ebi."

"Your name is Fran right?"

"Yes."

"Friend Fran with a fan eating apple flan. So can I call you friend? Wait, don't answer. I'll still call you Friend."

"Whatever, ebi."

"King Triton and his student frog. Wow. Interesting pair."

"And who is king triton?"

"The mermaid king in my little mermaid. Mukuro Rokudo."

"Oh. So he's a king that may be a pineapple fairy with a trident."

"Yup. Oh shit, king triton is glaring at me. I run away, bye!"

*Runs away*

"Shishou, do you like king Triton or pineapple fairy better?"

"Neither, you stupid frog." Cue stab in Fran's hat.

"Triton, your grammar sucks." Emiko flipped her hair.

"No it doesn't."

"It does. Spell reincarnation."

"R-E-E-N-K-A-R-N-A-S-H-I-O-N."

"Friend, he's spelling sucks too right…"

"I agree ebi."

Cue murderous aura from Mukuro.

"Friend, call Tuna here. Mukuro is having a fit."

"No."

"I'M NOT HAVING A FIT!"

"You sound like squalo now. Are you having menstruation like him?"

"VOIIII! I'M NOT A FUCKING GIRL, AND I DON'T HAVE PERIODS!"

"Denial…" Fran, Emiko and Mukuro shakes their heads.

"So… pineapple, are you having menstruation? I'll call Tuna here."

"NO I'M NOT QWERTYYVNIRICN!"

"No cussing allowed. Tuna~! Mukuro Rokudo is having a fit!"

Cue Fran and Emiko running away.

Mukuro Rokudo follows.

Squalo follows.


	4. Damnation

**[Damnation]**

Curse her. Emi stole my devil lens and she has disappeared. How do I know? Who else would steal my devil lens?

Seriously, Emi had to steal my stuff. Not that I did anything to provoke her. Well, maybe not that serious. Damn you all, pressuring me to say what I did.

All I did was to take her shurikens and throw them at the skylark! Not that it harmed him, of course.

Suddenly, she popped out of nowhere in front of me. She was grinning.

"Pineapple, I can read your thoughts!" She said in a singsong voice.

"Give me back my devil lens. Damn you."

"Damnation is cool, Mukuro."

"Shuddup. Give it back now."

"Apologise."

"No. Why. Arghhh. Sorry" I whispered the last part.

She grinned, before tossing my devil lens at me.

Damn her


	5. Shirts

**[Shirts]**

Tsuna was going to kill the person who switched his clothing with someone else. He was in the dressing room with nothing but a white, frilly dress and woman undergarments.

Life had to be that unfair for him. Considering whether to rush out naked, scaring the fuck out of everyone, or to rush out with a woman's dress, making everyone stare at him, and possibly lose his dignity.

Wearing a woman's clothes by a mile.

He blushed a scarlet red, as he slipped on the dress, and hid the undergarments with his hands. He blushed even more as he rushed out, meeting eight pairs of eyes from his guardians.

Emiko smirked. Chrome blushed. The clothes obviously belonged to either to them.

"I don't wear those kind of dresses. Seriously Tsuna, why didn't you check? And I prefer T-shirts and trainers. Dresses are only because you force me or if pineapple or onii-chan pressures me too." Emiko was still smirking at him.

Chrome held his clothes and passed it to him, muttering a small apology. She was dressed in another dress, and Tsuna blushed even redder.

* * *

**THANK YOU CHOCOLATE-TAMA FOR REVIEWING! THANK YOU GUEST AND GUEST-SAN FOR REVIEWING TOOOOOO... I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLLLL.**

**God, I really overuse caps. Oh well...**


	6. Naps

"Ok. So how are we going to deal with the yakuza?" Tsuna asked everyone seated in the meeting room.

"We kill them to the extreme!"

" them to death."

"Kufufufufu, torture them."

"Blow them up with dynamite!"

"Ahahahaha, let's just deal with them."

"Gyahahaha! :Lambo-sama wants to kill the people!"

"Bossu. Why don't we just kill them?"

Tsuna sweat-dropped at his guardians. Apparently everyone wanted to kill the yakuza they just captured.

"Emi, what do you suggest?"

"…"

"Emi… Huh?"

"…zzzz"

Tsuna face-palmed.(lllO.o)

(line breaker)


	7. Ice cream

"Emi. I need to ask you something." Mukuro said seriously to the girl lying on his lap, staring at the sky.

"What, pineapple?"

"D-do you love me?" Mukuro gulped.

Emiko sat up and stared at him, before collapsing back into his lap and saying, "Of course I do. King Triton."

She stifled a laugh at mukuro's red face.

"Willyougooutwithme?" Mukuro asked really quickly.

"Yes. Where do you want to go?"

"… You really will go out with me? Ex-convict and a sadist?"

"Ex-convicts are funny. You're not a sadist. You're a pineapple sadist. That's why I like you. Anyways, ice cream."

"Huh?"

"ICE CREAM!" Emiko stood up and brushed her hair, before rushing to the ice cream store and buying some ice cream.

Mukuro stood up, and rushed to Emiko. She stared at him, and he took a bite out of her caramel one and grinned.

* * *

Tsuna saw his male mist and night guardians having ice cream all over their faces, and laughed. _Finally, they're making a move to go out together._


	8. Avenging their sky

"WHAT! TSUNA'S HURT! FUCK THOSE PEOPLE. I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!" Emiko roared as she received news of Tsuna getting ambushed by two thousand people when returning to the Vongola mansion. The guardians couldn't help him as they didn't know where he was!

As soon as they received news of him being assaulted, the guardians were emitting a suffocating aura. Even Hibari and Mukuro. No one hurts their sky, no one.

"Emi. Warp." Yamamoto commands. Even the normally cheerful rain was looking murderous.

Emiko focused her flames and drew out a line. The line bulged and revealed a portal. All of the guardians stepped inside, and warped to Tsuna's place.

"You guys are dead." Emiko said creepily to the remaining 1500 people, as Ryohei healed Tsuna, "So very dead."

The 2000 people were never seen again. Obliterated.


	9. Birthday

"W-who are you?" Mukuro asked sleepily as a figure jumped into Kokuyo land, shattering some windows.

"Hm? I'm a turtle. Yes, I'm a turtle." That person said, walking towards him.

"Mmmph. Go away. Lemme sleep more." Mukuro yawned. It was 5 am for god's sake!

"No can do! Pineapple, I wanna show you something." Emiko yawned.

"What em- Mmmph!" Mukuro was caught half-way when a pair of lips kissed him.

"Happy birthday!" Emiko shouted as she jumped out of the windows. Mukuro stared after her and smiled.

Then he drifted off back to sleep.


	10. Instability

"Mukuro. I love you." Emiko said seriously to Mukuro who looked at her confusedly.

"Kufufu~, what makes you say that?" Mukuro couldn't tell what made her say that.

Emiko stared at the ground, before whispering, "I might die any day. The mafia is dangerous. I might never have a chance to say this to you."

Mukuro stared at her, and pulled her into a hug. Emiko stood there, rigid with shock, before relaxing.

"I'll never let you get hurt then." Mukuro whispered in Emiko's ear, and Emiko giggled.

So much for instability.


End file.
